Palabras
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Cualquiera diría que a un artista musical se le hace más fácil la tarea de expresarse en palabras no? Pero para Ichigo Kurosaki un cantante de Rock es lo más difícil que hay a la hora de expresarle lo que siente a su novia, hasta que una idea se le viene a la mente. ¿Logrará su objetivo? ¿Será victima de los reporteros? ¿Qué piensa su mánager al respecto? Descubranlo! -One-Shot- AU


**Porque todos queremos ver a un Ichigo tocando la guitarra y cantando jajajaja….o solo soy yo? .w. naaaa en fin, espero que les guste (acabo de terminarlo xD) hubiera publicado la semana pasada (aprovechando las vacaciones :c) pero no estuve muy bien de salud que digamos DX pero qué más da, vinieron a leer el fic no a saber de mi mala suerte x3**

**Ya sin más que decir, les dejo la lectura.**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO (y cia) **

_**NEGRITA Y CURSIVA- **_Flash Back.

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Palabras<strong>_

_***Capitulo único***_

* * *

><p>-Uh? ¿A dónde vas vestido así Ichigo? –Pregunto a espaldas del joven.<p>

-Pues a salir un rato a que más? –soltó irónico.

-Si pero…. ¿Por qué vas vestido de esa manera? –volvió a preguntar ya que aún no entendía porque el chico tenía una gorra que cubría su extravagante cabellera, unos lentes oscuros, una chamarra y….una guitarra en su espalda?

-¡Pues para que no me reconozcan en la calle! ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes?! –grito con fastidio.

-Está bien, pero no era para que te enojaras –se quejó.

-Como no quieres que me enoje, ¡Si cada vez que salgo así preguntas la misma estupidez! Ya sabes que uso esto para que la gente no me reconozca, no entiendo porque preguntas Urahara –bufo.

-Bueno es que siendo tu mánager necesito saber todo.

-Exageras –soltó molesto para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Aunque sea déjame saber a dónde vas y porque llevas la guitarra –le dijo estando en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bueno….

-¿Sí?

-Emmm.

-¿Ajá?

-Etto…-lo miro dudoso.

-Espera, espera, no me digas que….-sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué?

-¡OMG vas a tener una cita! ¡Y le llevas serenata incluida! ¡No puede ser! –saltaba de la emoción.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO! –movía los brazos en negación, y se podía jurar que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ichigo….-suspiro- ¿Acaso cree que soy idiota? –lo miro.

-Sí –contesto rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ? –lo miro de manera asesina.

-Nada….-miro a otro lado.

-En fin, crees que no me he dado cuenta de a dónde de tus "saliditas" o de "voy con unos amigos" o de tus mensajes….

-Ok, ok mis mensajes son, ¡MIS MENSAJES! ¡RESPETA MI PRIVACIDA! –soltó con la cara roja del enfado.

-Solo quiero saber…. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –lo miro.

Suspiro- pensé que me dirías que no sería bueno para mi carrera u otra cosa con tal de prohibirme eso –comento con fastidio.

-¿Para qué diría eso? Tu carrera va excelente no hay ningún problema, además te mereces una oportunidad no crees –le sonrió divertido- incluso he visto como la miras, jamás vi ese brillo reflejado en tus ojos, no desde que….

-Ya entendí, y una cosa es ver mis mensajes pero otra muy distinta es SEGURIME! ¡¿Cómo que me viste?! ¡Maldición!

-Cálmate, no tiene nada de malo.

-Como sea, me voy, se me hace tarde.

-No puede ser esa chica hace milagros ¿Cómo que llegaras temprano? –puso sus dos manos en su mejillas pareciendo haber visto un fantasma.

-¡ADIÓS! –dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

En la soledad de aquella habitación, Kisuke soltó una risita para luego decir al aire.

-Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, está madurando, si estuvieras aquí, estarías muy orgulloso de él Isshin –sonrió, luego su celular sonó, observo el nombre del contacto y volvió a sonreír – hablando del rey de roma…

**-xYx-**

Un chico muy raro (según la gente que le rodeaba) caminaba por las transitadas calles de Karakura, iba con los nervios a flor de piel, y por si fuera poco, la duda le carcomía, ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Le gustará? Esas dos simples preguntas iban haciendo estragos en él, pero….él era Kurosaki Ichigo, él no era quien para sentirse inseguro… ¿o sí?

Pero a la vez se sentía sumamente feliz ya que gracias a su profesión, casi no tenía tiempo de verla, quería tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo si era posible, aún recuerda el día que la conoció, no había sido una forma normal de conocerse, ni tampoco ella, era igual que las demás chicas….

_**Un chico se encontraba tranquilamente caminado por las aceras de las calles, iba vestido de una manera muy extraña pero….así es el mundo no? Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien choco salvajemente con él. El golpe fue tal que cayó de sentón al suelo, haciendo así que la gorra y gafas que traía puestas cayeran al suelo.**_

_**Levanto la mirada para reclamarle al culpable sus actos, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al culpable, o más bien dicho la culpable, era una chica de baja estatura, cabello oscuro y corto, ella levanto su mirada y pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un color violeta, no supo porque pero rápidamente le gustaron esos ojos.**_

_**Por un momento pensó que sería una fan loca que le robaría alguna pertenencia de él o que le golpeara con tal de conseguir un autógrafo de él, pero….vaya cual fue su sorpresa.**_

_**-¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil! –el quedo helado ante sus palabras, jamás en su vida como cantante de Rock había sido insultado por una chica, UNA CHICA! Por favor!**_

_**-¡Oye la culpa fue tuya por correr como loca enana! –le reclamo levantándose del suelo.**_

_**-¡No tengo la culpa de que seas un ciego como para no fijarte en el camino! ¡Y no me llames enana! ¡¿Qué acaso no te has visto en un espejo zanahoria con patas?!**_

_**-Mira tú pequeña, ¿Acaso sabes con quien estas tratando?**_

_**-Mira animal –lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco demasiado a su rostro para que la viera a los ojos- no tengo tiempo de lidiar con bastardos como tú, llegaré tarde a mi trabajo así que más te vale dejarme en paz –y lo soltó bruscamente par luego seguir su camino dejándolo ahí desconcertado por la actitud de la chica.**_

_**Simplemente…..son entendía a las chicas.**_

_**Resignado recogió su gorra y lentes para luego irse de ahí.**_

_**-Unos días después-**_

_**Entro al local que siempre acostumbraba a ir, no sabía porque pero ese día tenía ganas de tomarse un café más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, distraído se acercó a la barra para pedir su tan ansiado café, pero tal fue la sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse quien estaba en esta.**_

_**-Vaya pero si es el zanahoria con patas –sonrió con burla, lo reconoció gracias al atuendo raro que portaba, el cual era el mismo de la vez anterior.**_

_**-Oye enana quien te has creído para llamarme así –bufo.**_

_**-Cállate, y no me digas enana –suspiro- como sea ¿Cómo quieres el café? **_

_**-Descafeinado –ella asintió para luego ir a preparar el "pedido".**_

_**No tardo mucho cuando ella volvió con el café en mano.**_

_**-¿Enserio no sabes quien soy? –se aventuró a preguntar ya que se le hacía raro que no actuara como actúan sus fans al verlo, o que se insinuara con tal de tener una cita con él, o conseguir un autógrafo con él.**_

_**-Sé quién eres, no soy idiota –dijo con fastidio- pero solo por ese hecho no significa que me tire a tus brazos jurándote amor eterno solo por verte, baja de las nubes, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti –le entrego el café.**_

_**-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo –soltó con fastidio mientras le entregaba el dinero, para luego irse de ahí. La chica solo sonrió triunfadora y divertida para luego volver a su labor.**_

_**Y así los días pasaron, Ichigo frecuentaba el lugar y de a poco pudo saber el nombre de la enana el cual era Kuchiki Rukia, entre más paso el tiempo pudo saber más acerca de ella, tenía 20 años, trabajaba ahí para poder pagar una parte de sus estudios ya que el trabajo de su padre apenas le daban el sustento de cada día, aunque prefería que su padre no se esforzara tanto, era independiente, fuerte, con un carácter que ni él entendía, era valiente, no sabía como pero siempre le lograba subir el ánimo.**_

_**Poco a poco fue conociendo a las amigas de ella las cuales trabajaban ahí, Matsumoto Rsngiku era un de ellas, maldición ella estaba loca, ella y su delantera casi lo asfixian en una ocasión, luego esta Momo Hinamori, ella es un poco reservada pero es amable, al menos no estaba loca como la anterior, y por último, su jefa, Yoruichi Shihouin, ella se llevaba el premio de la peor, era una maldita pervertida, le hacía comentarios inapropiados, le jugaba bromas y ni hablar de cuando tenía razón….era de lo peor.**_

_**Pero a pesar de eso no dejo de frecuentar el lugar, siempre llegaba a la hora que era el turno de Rukia, siempre lo hacía, y aunque el grupito de "raras" (Matsumoto, Momo y Yoruichi) supieran la razón, él no lo diría, por ahora, ya que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, sí, una estrella de rock teniendo miedo de ser rechazado por una chica que trabaja en un café, ¿Raro no? Le costaba admitir que se había enamorado de esa enana malhumorada, mandona, terca….y un sinfín de cosas. No quería decírselo ya que tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad o algo por el estilo, pero un día el grupito de "raras" lo alentó a que fuera sincero con sus sentimientos, le hicieron ver que no tenía caso seguirlo ocultando, entonces fue así como se declaró a la hora de salida de ella, e irónicamente se le salió en una de sus famosas discusiones, esperaba una patada o un insulto ante eso, pero lo único que recibió fue a una Rukia totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada con el ceño fruncido aceptando sus sentimientos y aclarando los suyos.**_

_**Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a la chica que quería sonrojarse, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, sonrió con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas al observarla, ya que se le hacía linda esa faceta de ella.**_

_**Lo que no se esperó después fue un "baka di algo no te quedes mirando como idiota" de parte de ella, mientras que él solo le reclamaba su forma de arruinar el momento.**_

_**Sin dudas su relación era especial…..distinta….o anormal….lo que sea.**_

Aún no entendía como una chica como ella se pudo fijar en alguien como él, es decir, él era pésimo recordando días importantes, era un idiota, un despistado, él no era muy "afectuoso" que digamos, él no es de esos quien dicen lo que sienten a cada momento, y esa última razón fue que lo llevo a esto, que tal si por ese simple detalle, ella pensara que ya no le importaba, es cierto, él no era alguien que se le hiciera fácil expresarse en palabras, pero eso no significaba que no la quería, y el simple pensamiento hizo que actuara de esa manera, jamás en su vida pensó hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer….

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino, el parque. Camino hasta encontrar un árbol de cerezo que quedaba justo en medio de la zona, suspiro con una sonrisa, justo después de su tan "original" confesión, fueron a sentarse bajo ese árbol, y fue ahí donde tuvieron su primer beso.

Sin duda alguna esto lo estaba convirtiendo en un mariposon.

Volteo la mirada al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Y bien…? –sonrió divertida mientras tomaba asiento bajo el árbol.

-Bueno….-estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Por qué traes la guitarra? –le pregunto curiosa mientras apuntaba a su espalda donde se encontraba el objeto- no me digas que…-lo miro incrédula.

-Sí….no te enojes enana, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero necesito hacerlo –tomo la guitarra para luego posicionarla entre sus brazos mientras se inclinaba quedando frente a la pelinegra- esto….-se podía notar lo sonrojado que estaba, igual Rukia no se salvaba- esto es para ti –comento tímido mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Rukia lo miraba curiosa y a la vez avergonzada a lo que haría el pelos de zanahoria.

Ichigo comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra, era una melodía suave, él la miraba a los ojos para luego comenzar a cantar.

_Palabras. No vienen fácilmente a mí._

_¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera?_

_Para hacerte ver…que te amo._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente._

_Palabras. No viene fácilmente a mí._

_Esta es la única manera._

_Para mí decir…te amo._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente a mí._

_Yo sólo soy un hombre de la música._

_La melodía es mi mejor amiga._

_Pero mis palabras están llegando lejos._

_Entonces yo te declaro mi corazón a ti y…_

_Espero creas que es verdad…porque._

_Palabras. No viene fácilmente a mí._

_¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera?_

_Para hacerte ver que…te amo._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente._

_Esta es sólo una simple canción._

_Que yo hice para ti…por mí mismo._

_Sabes que no hay…ninguna intención,_

_Oculta._

_Cuando diga cariño…te amo._

_Por favor créelo, es así, porque._

Ichigo dejó de cantar para dar paso a la melodía que transmitía la guitarra, el peli-naranja seguía mirándola a los ojos mientras que ella solo miraba haciendo un puchero con la cara totalmente roja, dándole a entender que estaba avergonzara y que parara, pero no, él no lo haría, no señor, la escucharía hasta el final le guste o no.

_Palabras. No vienen fácilmente a mí._

_¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera?_

_Para hacerte ver…que te amo._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente._

_No es fácil._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente._

_Esta es la única manera._

_Para mí decir…te amo._

_Las palabras no vienen fácilmente a mí._

El peli-naranja siguió tocando las últimas tonadas que hacían falta para luego terminar la canción, en ningún momento aparto la vista de aquella mirada violeta.

-Y….bien? –pregunto curioso y con algo de nervios.

-….-no respondió, solo se limitaba a verlo con la cara roja.

-¡Maldición enana! ¡Di algo! –Grito con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! ¡Dios! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gustan las cursilerías! ¡¿Quieres que te diga que me gusto?! ¡Pues felicidades me encanto! ¡No sé cómo hiciste, pero me gustó! –se sacudió los cabellos.

-Está bien, pero cálmate –le tomo el hombro- quería hacerlo para que supieras lo que siento por ti, ya que como sabes no soy bueno expresándome en palabras –la miro a los ojos.

-¡Idiota! –Lo golpeo en abdomen- no necesitas decirme lo que sientes, ya te lo he dicho –sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que….al no decírtelo pensarás que ya no te quería –se rasco el cuello.

-Tonto –soltó una risita- como querría a otro si no es un idiota como tú.

-Mira enana me las vas a pagar –seguía mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-Cállate….-susurro ella para luego unir sus labios con los del peli-naranja.

A Ichigo le encantaba el sabor de esos labios, tomo a la chica por el cuello y la acerco más hacia él mientras que ella lo sujetaba de la chamarra para luego pasar una de sus manos por su cabello haciendo que intencionalmente se callera su gorra, delatándolo así, pero al parecer a Ichigo no le importó, le importaba un comino los camarógrafos, periodistas o fans que pasaran por ahí, él quería disfrutar de ese momento todo el tiempo que pudiese.

**-xYx-**

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Me seguiste de nuevo!

-Hay Ichigo no seas exagerado, a propósito, esa canción sería un buen éxito, ¿Po qué no la grabamos?

-¿Qué?

-Está decidido, la grabaremos hoy mismo –lo tomo del cuello de la camisa llevándoselo a arrastras del lugar- si la grabamos hoy, para mañana estará publicada –dijo con alegría.

-Como te odio –bufo como si fuera un niño.

-Naaaaa.

**-xYx-**

-Oye Rukia….eso no es…? –señalo lo que parecía un DVD en la mesa de noche que quedaba en la sala.

-¿Qué? –Se volteo para verlo- N-no es nada –lo tomo rápidamente para luego esconderlo en cualquier lado con tal de que Ichigo no diera con él.

-Claro…-dijo no muy convencido- en fin, ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? –la miro.

-Sí –respondió rápidamente para luego tomar sus llaves y salir junto con Ichigo de su apartamento.

Caminaron varias cuadras por la ciudad hasta que lago llamo la atención de la pelinegra, se acercó curiosa a un puesto donde vendía revistas y en unos estantes tomo un periódico y lo miro.

-No entiendo porque toda la gente me saluda o me sonríe –comento extrañado el peli-naranja mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba Rukia.

-Creo que es por esto –le enseño el periódico y en primera plana decía.

**Se encontró al famoso cantante de rock Kurosaki Ichigo con quien parece ser su novia, sentados bajo un árbol besándose, hasta donde hemos escuchado, el artista jamás se interesó en una chica. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Qué tiene esa chica que logro domar el corazón frío de este personaje? **

**Se dice que el nuevo éxito de Ichigo, el cual es la primera canción acústica que ha sacado, va dedicada a ella, ¿Será cierto? Pues su servidor, Renji Abarai cree que sí, una acción muy tierna de su parte ¿No creen? ¿Habrá nuestro cantante de rock cambiado…o seguirá siendo el mismo chico frío que solía ser?**

**Mucho más aquí en el periódico de Soul Society.**

Ichigo arrugo el papel con fuerza, ¿Qué se creía ese Renji? Ya bastante tenía que lo siguiera por todos lados como para que hiciera pública su relación. ¡Maldito! ¡Lo mataría justo en el instante que lo viera!

* * *

><p><strong>Debí decir que era un sonfic? Jajaja ok .-.<strong>

**En fin el nombre de la canción es:**

Words Don't Come Easy

**Artista:**

FR David

**Si lo sé….también tengo gustos ochenteros xD….culpa de mis padres /._.)/ jajajaja solo espero no ser criticada xd créame, se siente feo e_e…espero que respeten mis gustos así como yo respetaré los suyos (lo digo por experiencia)**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado e.e sin más me despido :)**

**La Canción Pertenece A Su Respectivo Autor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS? :3<strong>_


End file.
